


Forever (Ben Burnley One-shot/fluff)

by XXBenxBurnleyXX



Category: Ben Burnley, Breaking Benjamin (Band), Breaking Benjamin - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, One-Shot, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:02:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XXBenxBurnleyXX/pseuds/XXBenxBurnleyXX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffity-Fluff-Fluff!!!!! :D Ben's girlfriend, Lily, is upset. But how can she stay mad when she has Ben to comfort her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever (Ben Burnley One-shot/fluff)

"Well that's Bollocks!" 

Ben raised his eyebrows slightly as he heard Lily yelling in the other room. What had the small British girl so angry?

"I told you Aaron, I can handle myself! Now stop worrying about me." He heard her snap. Aaron was bothering her again? They seemed to be very tense around each other lately. He hadn't an idea why, for the cousins had always gotten along quite well. Until recently that is.

Suddenly a door slammed and the red-haired girl stormed into the room, fuming. He said nothing, letting her pace the room in anger until she was finished. A small smile of amusement creeped up on one side of his face.

Even though nearly everything was clouded out by anger, Lily noticed this. She spun on her heels and marched up to where her boyfriend sat and her sharp eyebrows shot up on her forehead, "What is so amusing!?"

He chuckled and shook his head, "Um...it's nothing."

"No!" she said, a slight pout gracing her face, her anger still showing completely, but now stained with dissatisfaction. "Tell me!"

A smile slowly spread across Ben's face and he shrugged, "It's just that you happen to be very adorable when you're angry."

A blush crept up onto Lily's face and she she opened her mouth to say something but shut it quickly. After another few seconds of silence she said curtly, "Well...thank you."

He rolled his eyes at her, then looked into her eyes, grinning. She gave him a slight scowl, taking in the grin that she loved so much. No...she was angry. He couldn't charm her into forgiving her cousin, not again.

And that was exactly what he was trying to do. He knew that she would never admit to being wrong to whatever it was they were arguing about, and neither would Aaron. And so he always just made her happy to make her let it go. After all, it was alot more fun to pursuade her then it was with his fellow guitarist.

As she felt his warm smile begin to tug at her heartstrings she spun, looking away and was about to leave, as not to be broken down, when two arms suddenly wrapped around her waist. In the next instant she had been pulled onto Ben's lap.

"Hey!" She exclaimed, trying to get up. But it was futile, as his hold was strong.

He leaned his head down and softly kissed her neck from behind. Her fighting limbs relaxed as she leaned back into him. She couldn't fight against him, not when the simplest touch from him sent her mind and nerves reeling.

"Just let it go hun, it probably wasn't even that big of a deal and you know it." he murmured against her neck, before snuggling into the crook of her shoulder.

She smiled slightly at the sweet action but it disappeared as his words registered, "No!"

He sighed and lifted his head, leaning it over hER shoulder to look her in the face, "What were you even arguing about this time?"

"I don't want to say it." She said quietly.

Now he was worried, his eyebrows cincing together slightly. She was one to rant when angry, not hold back. It wasn't just another small squabble then...

"Please tell me." He says, giving her puppy dog eyes without really meaning to. He just really wanted to know. 

"You'll be angry." She whispers. "I don't want to upset you."

He sighed, "You're upsetting me by not letting me know what happened." 

She turned around in his lap so that she was straddling him, and hid her face in his shoulder before mumbling, "He told me that I can't go on tour with you guys."

He chuckled, relief sweeping through him. That was all? "And why did he say that?"

"He said...he said that I shouldn't be near you as often and break it off with you...because you think of me as just another whore..."

Ben's jaw was taut with tension as his arms tightened around her, hands clenching into fists. Aaron had said that?

"I'll kill him....I'll rip his fucking head off." Ben growled he took a deep shaky breath before lifting a hand and gently pulling her face back to look into her tear-filled eyes, "I love you. I have never felt this way about anyone else and I don't want to. I love you and only you. Fuck Aaron and fuck what he said. You are everything to me."

She nodded, a small smile on her face as she blinked back the tears and whispered, "I love you too."

He smiled at that. He'd never get used to hearing those words, not when they came from her. He'd deal with Aaron later, right now he wanted to focus on the beautiful girl in his arms.

He slid his hands up her arms, across her shoulders, and up until they caressed her face, holding her head gently. He softly placed a kiss onto her forehead, then her nose, and finally he lay one upon her lips. 

She smiled at him when he pulled away. He was hers and She was his. It was perfection at it's finest. True Love, right out of the story book.

She sighed happily, having forgotten about her jerk of a cousin, and rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes contently.

"I could lie here forever." she whispered.

His arms once again found their way around her body as he smiled, "Well I'm certainly not stopping you."

She laughing slightly and it was a breathy sound, the soft air that was released flowed against his chin and his smile grew. He loved her. He would always love her.

"Forever...."


End file.
